Forbidden Love
by Kari Kaiba
Summary: Anzu was a princess of Libya. That changes as she is given to the Pharaoh of Egypt as a gift. Will romance blossom between servant and Pharaoh's son? AnzuYami
1. Beginning Again

A/N: Hi everyone! Kari here with a new story! Yay! Well, this story was inspired by CrissyKitty, whom had wanted a Yami/Tea pairing for my first story (Hidden Secrets), but that turned out to be a Seto/Tea story instead. That story is still in progress, by the way. I just thought it'd be nice to have a new story out. So, this story is for all you people who had wanted a Yami/Tea pairing before! Hope you like it!  
  
Special and much thanks to my beta reader, Arya! Much thanks to her help!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter One: Beginning Again  
  
Anzu sighed as she looked out over the small garden. She was actually content for once in her life. She had had a mixed up childhood, unsure of what actually had happened to her. She had only been seven years old when guards of the king of Libya found her near dead in the desert. She had no memory of what happened before she was brought into the palace of the king. It was really lucky that the guards that found her had pity and were questioning what to do with her, so they brought her for the king, Pegasus, to see. He had decided to keep her, knowing she would be of use to him in the future.  
  
So Anzu lived in the King of Libya's palace, as an adopted Princess, for another six years. She was well known around the palace, for she was very intelligent and a fast learner. But she was also well known for her sharp, flaming temper, and her defiance to those who opposed her. She would take orders from no one, and so she ruled herself. She had demanded and threatened many of the royal trainers, but in the end she did get the lessons she loved for hand-to-hand combat, sword mastery, archery, horseback and other martial art type things that she enjoyed. But in exchange for that she had to master many different languages and how to read and write them too, proper court manners, and other things proper royalty should learn.  
  
She befriended two servants, Rika and Keira, and her friendships were slightly looked down upon as royalty was not supposed to interact with servants, but of course Anzu could have cared less of what others thought. As she had grown older, the princes of the palace had begun to look at her in a different light. But whenever one would approach her, she gave them a piece of her mind, and so they basically stayed away from her.  
  
"Princess," a guard called to her, breaking her train of thought, "The King requires your presence now."  
  
"Please leave, I shall meet with Pegasus in a moment," Anzu replied. Another one of Anzu's own rules was that she addressed everyone by their first name, no matter what. She never used their proper titles, just treated them normally, like her equal. She wondered again why Pegasus needed to see her. It was her 14th birthday, but he had already wished her a good coming year at their morning meal. It was now a bit past noontime. She fingered a silver moon-shaped pendant that hung from her necklace. It was the only thing she had left of her life before arriving at the palace. She treasured it beyond anything else she had and she felt a connection to something when she held onto it and concentrated. She then gracefully rose from her seat and went to see why Pegasus had requested for her.  
  
Anzu entered Pegasus' main sitting room. He smiled at her as he looked up from the papyruses he had been reading.  
  
"Ah, Anzu," Pegasus began, "You're now a prime 14 and have developed into a fine young lady." Anzu didn't like how the conversation was going, but didn't say anything as he continued a bit nervously, "As you may have known, our neighboring country Egypt has been a constant threat to us, and everything Libya is. Their Pharaoh, Yami, has forever been a friendly rival of mine. But, lately it seems like they're becoming more hostile towards us. We need to dazzle him with a splendid present to show that we are his friends. Anzu, you've come of age. You know that you cannot live your life here forever. You've always felt like you didn't belong here."  
  
Anzu glanced at the mirror hanging on the wall she was standing by. He was right, she had always felt like she was different, an outsider. Her reflection really told it all. Amongst the wave of black haired people, her beautiful long chocolate colored hair stood out. In a sea of dark brown, almond shaped eyes, her wide, light amethyst colored eyes stuck out like a sore thumb. She had no idea where she came from and what her past was really like. She never fit in amongst everyone else.  
  
"And so we've decided that you shall be the magnificent gift from us," Pegasus continued. He paused, waiting for her reaction.  
  
"Um, and for how long will this be?" Anzu asked uncertainly, not wanted to face the truth.  
  
"Anzu, you're going to be serving him until he dies or you are released," he explained, "It's nothing bad really, he has many servants in his palace."  
  
"So you want me to be his slave?" Anzu asked, disbelieving, "And why does it matter to him then, if I am just one servant amongst many others?"  
  
"Anzu, you know you stand out from all others. No one can resist you now, my dear. The Pharaoh himself is not unlike you, different and unique in his own way," Pegasus said, "Do you not think you owe us for saving you as a child? You could be dead by now, had it not been for my guards and myself. Now it's your turn to help save us, your country. You must think of this as an honor. A great honor."  
  
"You've been planning this since the beginning, haven't you?" Anzu accused.  
  
"I'm sorry, but that's the way it has to be," he said, "Trust me, I wish it could be someone else, but it's not. Anyway, now there are some rules you must follow when you are there. One: Always address the Pharaoh as 'Your Highness', and be sure to show respect. Two: When in his presence, always kneel and bow, with your forehead to the ground. Three: Always address the others..." Pegasus continued on, but Anzu only listened with half an ear.  
  
She was going to leave the place she's grown to love. To become some most likely cruel Pharaoh's slave, where she would suffer and live a short life. She'd never be able to find out her true past and live out her life to its fullest. She was going to leave Rika and Keira, the closest friends she ever truly had. She was going to start all over.  
  
*****  
  
Rika and Keira were in tears when Anzu told them what she had to do. They were all miserable as they helped her pack the necessities she had to bring with her. Rika held up the outfit she was supposed to wear as Pegasus had requested it, and Anzu stared, about to rip it apart. To start off, it was a dress, something she never wore. Dresses were difficult to maneuver in, especially when doing various athletics. It was midnight blue in color, made to match her eyes. Framed with silver, she thought that it must have cost a fortune to make; after all silver and such colored fabrics were expensive.  
  
"I'm supposed to wear that?" Anzu asked angrily. Never wearing dresses was another rule of hers that everyone looked down upon, but no one had ever argued against her.  
  
"You must wear it, Anzu," Rika said gently, "The King gave his specific orders that you must."  
  
"Anyway, you are going to be a gift, you know?" Keira said bluntly, "The Pharaoh of Egypt must be pleased with you anyhow. You must cause peace between us."  
  
"Screw the cursed Pharaoh, screw Pegasus and his decisions, and screw my entire life to the depths of eternity!" Anzu burst out as her friends visibly flinched, "Pegasus has been using me all these years. He's taking my entire life away from me!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Anzu, but you know that there's nothing we can do to help you," Keira said, "We're going to miss you so much though."  
  
"At least we'll be accompanying you there to Egypt," Rika said, "The King was kind enough to let us be with you until then. Come on, Anzu, just try this dress on now so we can make sure it fits you. Then we can all go for a nice long walk somewhere, okay? You still have a week here with us; so don't dwell on what's to come. Embrace the future when it comes."  
  
Anzu sighed in defeat, and sullenly tried on the stupid dress.  
  
*****  
  
The last week Anzu had at the palace flew by too quickly. She wished she could freeze time, or better yet; alter her life. She was astride a beautiful horse, with Rika and Keira flanking her on either sides, five of the palace guards a few strides behind with supplies necessary for the weeklong ride to the Pharaoh of Egypt's palace. They had already entered Egypt a few days back and were riding ever closer to the palace. Anzu thought she would have really enjoyed being in Egypt, if not she was going there to be some man's servant. Egypt was alive with market stalls lining the roads, smells of freshly baked breads wafted over, sounds of music and laughter came from areas of entertainment. It was actually quite a beautiful place, but Anzu really didn't have the heart to enjoy it.  
  
Anzu was wearing that cursed dress, and it would billow out behind her annoyingly whenever a light breeze blew about. Her moon-shaped necklace was hidden from view beneath the dress. Her long hair was down, instead of being pulled back into its usual ponytail. If she had been someone else and had seen a picture of herself just then, she would have admitted that she looked really pretty. But given the circumstances she cared less on her appearance.  
  
They finally arrived at the Pharaoh's palace at sunset, and they could see the vivid picture the sun painted across the sky. The palace grounds were huge but empty save for guards as everyone was probably inside eating the evening meal. They finally reached the gate that would bring them to the entrance of the palace. It was there that Rika, Keira and the guards had to leave her with the Pharaoh's own guards and servants. Her guards began talking to the Pharaoh's and it was that time that Rika and Keira took to say their final farewells.  
  
"Anzu," Keira began slowly, "We're never going to forget you."  
  
"You'll always be our best friend," Rika added, "Don't let anything get in your way. Please try to adjust to your new life here. Realize that it doesn't matter where we are, we'll always be in your heart."  
  
Keira took a small box out of her pocket and handed it to Anzu.  
  
"Please don't open it now. Wait until later," Keira said.  
  
Anzu also had something for them. It hadn't been much trouble to get it done, and she pulled out two boxes as well, handing one to each of them.  
  
"Please wait until later as well. But keep it with you always, okay?" Anzu said.  
  
The three of them stood in awkward silence for a few moments. Then the rushed to each other and hugged tightly.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much," Anzu muttered tearfully. She knew, as they did, that they would never meet again, servants in different palaces. They slowly drew apart, knowing that it was time to go their separate ways.  
  
"Farewell," Anzu said softly. They nodded in reply and echoed her goodbye. Pegasus' guards remounted their horses as did Rika and Keira and with one last look back, they rode slowly back off to Libya. Anzu was left clutching the box they had given her. She stood until she could no longer see her friends and then she too slowly mounted her horse. The palace guards slowly flanked her on foot and pushed to gate open to the palace entrance.  
  
A new future, a new start. That was what was about to happen as she entered the palace. Anzu fingered her moon-shaped pendant. Well, it wasn't really a full moon-shape any more. She had gotten it split into three pieces. That was what she had given Rika and Keira. They knew how important the pendant was to her and would forever cherish the piece they received. She had given them the top and bottom part of the pendant, keeping the center piece for herself. They would never fit together without the center piece. That was how she felt, broken and incomplete. She straightened up as they entered the palace itself. It was to be a new start, and she was determined to make the best out of it, as Rika had told her. The horse's hooves delicately clinked upon the marble floor and Anzu couldn't help but wonder what was to become of her.  
  
A/N: I really like this story so much than my other one. Well, please review! I'll be updating Hidden Secrets soon as well. And for those who didn't know that I updated Hidden Secrets I did like two weeks ago – Chapter 9: Ponderings. Thanks! ~Kari 


	2. A Bad Start

A/N: Hi everyone! Please don't hate me for not updating in like the longest time! I've been so lazy and stuff¡K I'm really sorry! 

Oh, do you guys think I should take down my first story, Hidden Secrets? It's really bad compared to this¡K Or do you think I should just continue on with it, making it better and finishing it? Thanks!

AryaWinds: Thank you! Yeah, I like this story a lot more too¡K I feel special, thanks!

Sarah: Oh wow, thanks so much for deciding to read it! Sorry for taking so long¡K I hope you'll still like it!

Stary Eyes: Alright, thanks! If I ever want to do a really long love scene, I'll be sure to change the rating. K, I'll R&R your stories too, thanks!

CrissyKitty: Lolz! Yeah, thanks for the idea and influence though! Thank you!!!!

Umiko Morimoto: Yami'll come into even more detail in the next chapter! Alright. Seto? I was thinking either Seto or Bakura (yeah, Bakura's going to be in this story too!) K, thanks!

Rachel: Wow, thanks! Lolz!

Shy-Lil-Dreamer: Yeah¡K Well, it'll get better for her! Thanks!

Anonymous: Ah, well, thanks! Sorry, wasn't sure about the friendship part¡K Oh well. Thanks anyhow, I'll keep that in mind. Yeah, and Yami's going to be in the next chapter as well!

midnight dreamer: You really think so? Wow, thanks! I feel special!!! Thank you!

Lunar Dragon 209: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter too!

iris: K, thanks!

breezydreamergrl: Hi! Yeah, thank you! I'm glad you like this story!

-----: Hi! K, thank you!

sakura: Okay, thanks!

Animedreamer: K, thank you! Sorry for such the long wait too!

tarranna: Okay, thanks!!! Sorry for taking so long to update.

Thank you everyone for reviewing and reading my story!!!!

Special thanks to CrissyKitty, Aria, and Tarranna! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

Chapter Two: A Bad Start

"You don't understand, my prince Yami," Yami's personal servant and scribe, Yugi, began again, "His and her majesties insisted upon the royal prince to be at the presentation of the gift from Libya, our neighbors, as you should know from your global studies."

"Yes, yes, whatever," an extremely bored and annoyed Yami replied, only half listening, "As if it really matters to me what the king of Libya tries to give us as an attempt to accommodate peace between us. Foolish of them to try, really. When will anyone understand how much stronger we are than them and we really need no allies. It's just mother and father that insist upon 'close ties between foreign areas' to 'preserve old ways of peace'. When I become pharaoh there is a lot I shall change." 

Yami Atemu was but a young prince, son of Pharaoh Raneb and Queen Sahure of Egypt. He was their only son, sixteen years of age, and thus first in line for the throne. He was infamous for his quick, flaring temper and determination to get his way. Yami wasn't spoiled, he didn't _really_ hate his high position, just wanted to live a normal life like commoners did. He always managed to have his moments of fun though, slipping out of the clutches of the royal advisers and guards. And once out of the palace, he became Yami, a commoner who just wanted a bit of fun in the nearby towns.

"Please, Prince Yami," Yugi begged, "Please get ready. They should be arriving soon, and you are in no state to be dressed like that. They are expecting you soon. You have but until the moon rises and the stars shine clearly to get ready. I really do not wish to invoke High Priest Seto in this matter, but I shall do as I must to get you prepared." 

"Yugi, you are the most annoying and persistent person I have ever met!" Yami exclaimed, "Fine, I shall get ready. There really was no need to threaten me with Seto though. Fetch my maids for whatever my parents requested that I wear." 

Seto Kaiba was the high priest of Egypt, hand chosen by Yami's parents themselves. It was a great honor to be the high priest, and Seto had much power at his disposal. He was only second to the Pharaoh and Queen. However Seto had developed a liking to his power and was also infamous for his flaming temper, but was well respected for the way he dealt with issues that came up. Something had happened in his childhood, and so now he was very cold-hearted to everyone but his younger brother, Mokuba. Seto was also in charge of Yami's various activities and was the royal family's advisor, and him and Yami were great rivals in the game of duel monsters. Seto was renowned for his Blue Eyes White Dragon, whom was constantly out and about, flying above the palace and seeing all with its airborne eyes. 

Yami's best friend was Joey Wheeler, whom was the head of the royal army. They had been best friends since they were young, and Joey was only two years older than Yami. 

Yami sighed in defeat as the maids entered his chambers with the clothing he was to wear.

*****

"Presenting the Royal Pharaoh himself, may he live forever, Her Royal Highness, who blesses us with her beauty, and the Royal Prince, unborn God of Egypt," Seto announced.

Yami was seated to the side of his parents, politely attempting not to shift around with boredom. He glanced at his parents, and noted how calm and regal they looked. He let out a soft sigh and decided to suffer for a few more moments of the presentation from Libya before he slipped away. Their royal palace guards entered, led by Joey. Yami brightened suddenly upon his best friend's arrival, and flashed him a quick smile. Joey just nodded to him, improper for him to smile back in greeting at such a time.

The guards' rhythmic walking heard upon the marble floor was only broken by delicate clinking sounds of horses' hooves. Yami was surprised when he saw a girl, no older than himself, gracefully dismount from the white horse as the guards split aside into two rows. The guards knelt on the floor, but Joey approached the Pharaoh and Queen, holding a scroll of papyrus. He handed the papyrus to the Pharaoh and backed away with a bow. The Pharaoh unrolled the scroll and began to read it; a message from the King of Libya accompanying their gift. 

As the Pharaoh was reading, Yami examined the girl that had been brought to present the gifts Libya had to offer. She didn't look anything like the native Egyptians or Libyans, or like any person from anywhere around their area. She had pretty, long, brown hair and captivating, wide azure eyes. She had delicate, pale skin; an amazement with the hot desert sun always overhead. A pretty, expensive-looking dress framed her body, dark blue and silver, beautiful on her. 

Yami caught her eye as she was glancing nervously around, and he was surprised to see a defiant looking fire in her eyes. Yami thought that servants were always supposed to kneel or bow, or at least feel awed at such royal divinity's presence. He knew that he looked different himself. He had natural, tri-colored hair, a shade of purple and black with golden bangs. Bright violet eyes stood out in his face. He knew he did look like the son of Ra, and people greatly respected the Atemus' rule. 

As the Pharaoh finished reading the scroll, he handed it to Seto to then read. Seto skimmed it quickly and expertly. 

"As a sign of friendship from our kind neighbors, Libya," Seto said aloud, summarizing the message from Libya, "The gift of this unique girl shall be given to us. The King of Libya, Pegasus, also sends his best regards towards all of Egypt." 

Yami was quite shocked to find that the girl was to be a slave in the royal palace. Never before had gifts of actual people be given to them. It had always been people giving them gifts of gold, silver, rare stones, food, fabrics, and many other rare goods as signs of peace. Yami had thought that the gift would be the stunning white horse that the girl had rode, and maybe other jewels that he had thought she had brought with her. He glanced at his parents, and saw that they had a guarded look about them. However, he could tell that they were also very surprised to find that the gift was an actual live person. 

Seto was staring very disdainfully down at the girl. She met his gaze with ease, and did the same with the Pharaoh. 

"Girl," Seto began warningly.

"Anzu," the girl answered in a clear, strong voice.

"What?" Seto questioned imperiously.

"My name is Anzu," she answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I did not ask for your name!" Seto replied harshly. "When I want you to say something I shall tell you. When I want you to do something, I shall order you to."

"And no one asked you to open your big mouth as well," Anzu snapped back, "You shouldn't even open your mouth, if all that comes out of it is as foolish as that. I shall do as I please, and when I wish to. I do not obey anyone. I never have, and I never will!"

"In the royal palace you obey orders without question!" Seto exclaimed angrily, "And right now you are to bow in the presence of the living God, the Pharaoh himself! And you always address the Pharaoh and Prince as "Your Highness", the Queen as "Her Highness", and all others as "Sir" or some other way of showing that you are but a slave and serve others, and everyone is higher than you."

Anzu's eyes flashed angrily at Seto's words. She made no move to bow or make herself seem less than the royalties in front of her. 

"I will address those as I wish, _Seto_," Anzu said boldly. "I never have addressed people with titles; everyone is just human and on the same level. And I bow to no one. And so certainly not to someone who is not my king." 

"Myself you will address as 'High Priest'," Seto said, trying to keep his temper in check, "You will not insult the Pharaoh in such a way as well! You are in the royal palace, and here you shall live and conduct yourself as every other slave and servant here."

Anzu said nothing, but continued to stand there, glaring at the High Priest. 

"Commander," Seto finally nodded, addressing Joey. 

Joey hesitated, but then motioned to his men to escort the girl to prepare for her new life. 

"People present, dismissed," Seto announced, and everyone began to slowly file out. 

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Yami heard Anzu snap angrily at the guards that had moved to grab her arms. They backed off a bit at Joey's nod to them. They exited, leaving Yami, his parents, and Seto alone. 

"Yami," the Pharaoh said, "This girl will be a gift to you. You will be in charge of her like you are of Yugi. Teach her what she needs to know about serving royalty. I expect you will discipline her as needed. She will be brought to you when she is done." 

Yami was quite surprised. He already had a personal scribe that also acted as a servant to him, Yugi. Apparently that girl, Anzu, would always be with him to serve him. He knew that he would have a lot of trouble trying to control that girl. She was very unique, and that temper of hers could probably match his own. However he bowed respectfully to his parents and thanked them for the gift. 

"I thank you for your generosity to me. Rest assured that everything will be okay in the end," Yami said, "Now if you will please excuse me, I have my studies to get back to." With that, he exited as well. 

"Are you sure that was a good idea, Your Highness?" Seto asked when Yami was out of earshot. 

"He needs to learn responsibility," the Pharaoh replied smoothly, "I will admit that this gift was quite a shock to all of us, but surprises is a part of our lives. Anyhow, he must get ready soon for a bride. We have not discussed that yet, but he needs a suitable bride soon. He is sixteen, and should have a women by his side."

"Of course, Your Highness," Seto replied, "I am just expressing my concern over the Prince's lack of experience in such matters. Yugi was born into the servant's life, and his personality was already very obedient and calm. This girl is quite different, as you could have probably already tell."

"High Priest, your concern is appreciated. So will you be kind enough to assist Yami in the training then?" the Queen said, "Maybe sometimes you could also teach her a few things herself. You have our permission to do whatever you would like to in your power to assist our son." 

Seto bowed and finally left as well. 

*****

Anzu had been escorted to the servants' area to receive new clothing and such. She had no idea what she was to do and what was to become of her. She new she had made a mess of herself, and it was just the first day at the palace. Even after promising Pegasus she would try her best to be respectful and stuff in royalties' presence, she just couldn't help it when she saw that arrogant High Priest, Seto. 

Egypt was a strange place, and now that she was in the Palace, she sensed something strange in the air. She wondered what it was, for it was like an aura she had never sensed before, but it was everywhere in the palace. Anzu let out a sigh, knowing that she would probably find out soon enough in her time at the palace. 

The guards that had been escorting her looked quite formidable, and she thought that she would have enjoyed some type of hand-to-hand combat with some of them. But she decided it would be best to hide her talents until later use. 

She sighed as the servants bustled about around her, and silently wondered if she had made a mistake by losing her temper in front of the Pharaoh, Queen and Prince. She new there was nothing she could do about it, but then thought if it would be better off for her if she acted like the obedient servant like she was supposed to be. She grinned at the image of herself acting as a slave and decided that she was going to do everything in her power to make their lives at the palace the worst she could manage. Anzu thought that maybe, just maybe her life at the palace wouldn't be that dull after all.

A/N: Sorry again for such a long wait! Please leave a review! Thank you! (oh, and please tell me what you think; if I should update Hidden Secrets or take it down. Thanks!) ~Kari


	3. The First Prank

A/N: Hi everyone, I'm not dead! I'm really really sorry for not updating in about... months. For some reason my computer got a virus that wouldn't let me update anything, but my dad finally fixed the problem for me! I hope that problem never arises again... Please don't hate me for not updating in such a long time! Again, my deepest apologies for taking sooo long to update, but I'm glad I finally can now!

**Umiko Morimoto**: Lolz, yes, well, just trying to develop stuff a bit. Thanks and sorry it took a while!

**AryaWinds**: Hehe, yes, well... Yeah, this was definitely _not_ soon! Sorry about that too. Thanks!

**Norestar-angel**: Thanks! Okay, sorry I didn't get the chance to yet. And thanks for all your help too! I'll credit everything to you right after all these replies...

**Shy-Lil-Dreamer**: K, thanks! Sorry this wasn't 'soon' either...

**Lunar Dragon 209**: Oh, yeah, good point... I'll keep that in mind for the next chapter! Thanks for the tip!

**Sarah**: Lolz! Your review is sooo funny!!! Hope you review again! Thanks!

**Anonymous**: Thanks for the review. Sorry this took so long.

**AerinM**: That's okay, thank you so much for reviewing anyway!

**Eveeee90**: Thanks! Okay, I'll use your idea for the end of my story, how's that?

**Pocky no miko**: Thanks, sorry this took so long...

**Gill**: Thank you for your support!

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!

Special thanks to Tarranna for giving me the idea of Anzu's prank in this chapter! All the credit for that goes to her!

Also thanks to Aria for always persisting that I update!

**Chapter Three: The First Prank**

The High Priest Seto glanced through the official papyrus scrolls he was supposed to be reviewing, but found that he couldn't concentrate. He stood from his marble desk and began to head to his own private quarters in the palace. He walked through the open hallways throughout the palace, torches hung along the walls currently unlit, as the red glow of the dying sun gently filtered in. His feet mechanically moved on their own, so used to the passage he had to take, so his mind was free to wander.

_"Well, today was an... _interesting _day"_, Seto thought, _"Of all things, Pegasus has been reduced to desperately sending human slaves to guarantee protection for his own pathetic land, Libya. That girl, Anzu, whatever her name is, she humiliated me in front of the royal blood and all who had been present! She should pay for what she did to me. I'll learn a bit more about her first though, and then we shall see..."_

Seto then found himself in front of the entrance to his quarters and went through the rather complicating locks and codes to enter. As he stepped in, his younger brother Mokuba rushed at him and threw his arms around his waist, trying to engulf him in a hug. Seto smiled down at him and returned the hug.

"How was your day, Mokuba?" Seto immediately inquired, after untangling the younger boy from him.

"Oh, Seto, it was great!" Mokuba exclaimed excitedly, "I tended to your Blue Eyes after he came back in the morning, and he gave me a ride on his back! _Your_ spiritual creature let me ride him! Blue Eyes flew around the entire palace and we had such a great view!"

Seto grinned, happy that his brother was happy. He made a mental note to thank his Blue Eyes in person for making him so pleased. Blue Eyes was fierce and 'mean' to everyone but the two Kaibas. Blue Eyes was one of a kind, and had specially chosen Seto to be his familiar. It was always an honor to be chosen as a Guardian with a spiritual creature, and even greater when the creature is immensely powerful.

"Seto, let's go and see what the cooks have for the evening meal tonight!" Mokuba exclaimed happily, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of their quarters.

Seto allowed a small smile to play on his lips as he walked after his brother. He listened with half an ear to what Mokuba was saying about his day, nodding and adding in small comments now and then. They finally made it down to the main kitchens and then headed off to there own private dining chambers. They were then served, and they ate their meal in relative peacefulness. Their comfortable silence was interrupted by a loud and sudden clatter and voices shouting.

---------------

Anzu was living through her first evening at the palace, and her first task was to serve Prince Yami's evening meal. She watched the palace's head cook prepare his meal. But then suddenly a small fire started up and the head cook's attention was immediately caught by it. Anzu suddenly had a rather evil idea, and quickly grabbed a handful of dirt from a nearby potted plant, making sure that there were a few bugs, and slipped it into the soup and lentils that the cook had been making. The cook returned and poured the soup into a beautifully made golden bowl, placed it on a tray and Anzu walked in to where the Prince and his parents were supposed to be eating. She hurriedly put the tray down in front of where Yami was to be sitting, and left before he actually arrived.

Anzu nearly bumped into the head cook, rushing back into the kitchens. She muttered that she had successfully brought out the meal. He nodded, satisfied. Anzu smirked triumphantly to herself when the cook's back was turned and mentally congratulated her own brilliancy. She couldn't wait to see Yami's expression when he drank his soup. She took her time in scrubbing the dishes she was to do that night.

---------------

Yami was supposed to be preparing for his evening meal with his parents, but of course he wasn't getting himself ready as usual. Yugi, his personal servant, was searching frantically for him before the meal actually began, but had no luck. He had looked at all of Yami's favorite places, but to no avail. He finally found him with his familiar, the Dark Magician, a very human-like creature, clad in a deep purple outfit and green staff. He was said to have great magical powers, but no one had really witnessed the full extent of his magic, having had no reason to use it. Dark Magician was seldom seen around, preferring to keep to himself, and had the ability to blend in with his surroundings, making him almost invisible, but currently was floating in the air, seeming to be listening intently to everything his Guardian Yami was saying.

Dark Magician spotted Yugi, and Yami stopped talking to him. Yami walked over to Yugi and Dark Magician seemed to disappear into the air.

"What is it now, Yugi?" Yami asked, exasperated.

"Prince Yami, really, could you please check the position of the sun now and then? It is time for your evening meal with your Royal parents," Yugi replied.

"Yes, yes, I'm going, alright?" Yami said and walked away in the direction of the kitchens.

_'What power was Dark Magician talking about?'_ Yami wondered to himself as he walked. He was pondering over the conversation he had been having with Dark Magician before they were interrupted. Dark Magician had told him that he had sensed great power, somewhere hidden, arise slightly sometime around early sunset of that day. But he could give no more information other than that, and so was currently looking around for more details. Yami knew that he could mentally contact Dark Magician, but decided it would be better to leave him to his own searching.

Yami greeted his parents as he entered their dining chambers, and idle talk began on how their day was and other plans that the Pharaoh had for the future of Egypt. Yami picked up a freshly baked loaf of bread and slowly ate it, adding in small comments now and then to his father's ideas. He then lifted up the spoon to the soup, and took a sip. He immediately spat it out, knocked over the bowl to the floor, and yelled for the head cook. He could see bits of dirt and bugs in the soup, spread out over the marble floor.

"What is wrong, Your Highness?" the head cook asked as he rushed in.

"_That_ is what's wrong," Yami snapped, pointing to the spilt soup. "Dirt and bugs were mixed in. Care to explain what's going on?"

"Your-your Highness," the cook stammered, "I assure you that I had nothing to do with this! I do not understand how or why those filthy things were added to your soup, but I will try to find out right away." With that, the cook ran back into the kitchens.

"Yami, it is not the cook's fault for this, you do realize that?" Queen Sahure said gently. "That cook has been with us for a very long time and proved himself quite trustworthy."

"Yes, mother," Yami said.

High Priest Seto and Mokuba then entered their chambers. Seto's eyes took in the scene, and immediately figured out what had happened.

"Prince Yami, are you alright?" Mokuba asked, concerned.

"It's okay, I only consumed a bug and a bit of dirt," Yami replied with a smile.

Palace servants had entered and began the tedious task of wiping the ground clear of the soup, dirt and bugs. The cook reentered, with the girl that they recognized from the presentation that had been held earlier on that day, Anzu.

"Your Highness, it was this newly arrived girl that put those despicable things in your soup," the cook said to Yami nervously.

"Leave us please," Yami said to him. He bowed as he left, and everyone was left looking at Anzu.

Seto glared angrily at Anzu, eyes narrowed and arms crossed, scowling. Mokuba was looking at her curiously, having never seen her before. The Pharaoh and Queen had resumed their meal, wanting to see how their son would handle the situation. Yami was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"You again. Anzu, right?" Yami said.

"Yes," was her simple answer. Seto bit back the desire to reprimand her for not addressing the Prince with a respectable title.

"Why did you do that?" Yami asked quietly. Mokuba instantly felt bad for the girl, knowing that whenever Yami began speaking in a soft tone, he was very, very angry. And the Prince's wrath is not to be tangled with.

"I am not here to be some servant in this palace. And so while I am here, I will make your life as miserable as possible," Anzu declared. Yami was silent for a while, eyes burning with fierce anger and the tension in the room was almost unbearable.

"I will see you tomorrow morning at the break of dawn, and we shall talk things over," Yami finally said.

He walked out of the dining chambers, leaving everyone else almost sighing with relief that he didn't explode with anger. Anzu left the room as well without another word. Seto's anger and hatred towards her deepened, even though deep down he was glad that someone was causing trouble to the Prince. Seto and Mokuba bowed and left the room, and began to return to their own quarters.

---------------

_'I will get Anzu back for that,'_ Yami thought to himself as he entered his private chambers. He was having a lot more problems with Anzu than he thought he would. Yugi had been very obedient and followed his instructions without question and very well. Yugi was the ideal servant for him, and he wondered why his parents decided to give him another servant as well. Yugi along with other regular palace servants were more than enough for him.

The palace servants had prepared a bath for him over in his private wash area. He headed over, got in, and continued to ponder what exactly he was going to do with Anzu.

---------------

"Seto, read to me one of the stories you have please?" Mokuba asked. It was just about the time everyone was supposed to be safe in bed. No one in their right mind would wander the roads after the moon and stars rose. There were too many thieves hiding in the shadows, just waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Sure," Seto complied. "How's the text about Guardians and their familiars/spiritual creatures? Not the legend though, you know that one well enough."

"Okay, sure! But promise to read the legend to me some time soon again, alright?" Mokuba said eagerly.

Seto agreed and they seated themselves upon beautifully handcrafted chairs inlaid with jewels, other precious stones, and gold. Seto began reading from the scroll as Mokuba listened, entranced. Seto knew the text well enough, having gone over it a few times alone.

It explained the history and basic information of Guardians and their familiars. Guardians were usually those of royal blood, or hold a high respected position. Of course there were the rare exceptions that commoners were also Guardians if they were judged worthy enough. "Duel Monsters" is the term for those spiritual creatures that did not have a Guardian. Spiritual Creatures choose their Guardian, those people that are deemed to have a pure heart and compatible with the Creature themselves. When a Creature picks a Guardian, a bond is formed between them and they have the ability to communicate telepathically and together they have special powers, varying with each Creature and the amount of power the Guardian may naturally posse.

Duel Monsters are frequently seen in the wilderness or other sparsely human populated area, unable to communicate with anyone until they might discover their Guardian. Those who carry one of the seven Millennium Items are immediately guaranteed that they will have a powerful Creature. Seto himself has the Millennium Rod, and Yami had been handed down the Millennium Puzzle from his father on his sixteenth birthday. Each Item has it's own special powers, but the Puzzle and Rod are considered to be two of the strongest out of the seven. Not much is know about the other five Items, just that an infamous tomb robber has the possession of the Millennium Ring, and that the Millennium Necklace has been traveling around from person to person. One cannot just take an Item and expect its powers to be theirs. The Items are very sensitive when allowing an owner, similar to Spiritual Creatures. More information on both subjects has yet to be further researched though.

Seto finished reading the scroll, and discovered that Mokuba had fallen asleep on his chair. He smiled and gently carried him to his bedroom and placed him on his bed. Seto then retired to his own bedroom, making a mental note to himself that he was to visit Blue Eyes the next morning.

A/N: I'm hoping to also update Hidden Secrets sometime next week, even though I really don't like that story any more. But I received a number of e-mails asking me to continue/finish it, so I will. Thanks!

Kari


End file.
